Over to the Darkside An Original Story
by Missy.Erica
Summary: Some Bridges weren't mean't to be crossed... I've been working on this for a while just havent finished it and forgot about it ohh well here it is tell  me what you think and I'll write more :


_A/N: this was written by me like last year and i always meant to upload it but fogot if you want me to write some more I'll try to just tell me :) Review please!_

**Over to the dark side**

_**"Some bridges weren't meant to be crossed"**_

Chapter 1

It was 4:30 AM and Jocelyn Silver was quietly brushing her waist length jet black hair looking into her own chocolate brown eyes trying not to wake her roommate Amanda Scarlett. Amanda had golden brown hair and Ivy Green eyes. Amanda had been Jocelyn's best friend since fifth grade and Jocelyn can tell Amanda anything. Except about her dream for some reason Jocelyn felt as though her dream was better kept a secret. For the fourth night in a row Jocelyn got woken up by the same dream. Jocelyn had dreamt that she was running through a forest and there was a girl with honey blonde hair standing across a bridge waving her over but for some reason Jocelyn felt as though she should flee away from the girl who look so harmless and looked like she was no older than 10 years of age just a child with her medium length honey blonde hair and her light freckles. In Jocelyn's dream she always got to the edge of the bridge before she woke up. The dream may seem strange but harmless but the dream terrified Jocelyn. Jocelyn put down her brush and walked over to her closet. She turned the black crystal door knob on the closet and stepped inside quietly and closed the closet door behind her. Jocelyn walked to her side of the closet and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her red plaid school skirt with the school symbol embroidered on the left pocket and her white blouse with her schools emblem embroidered on the left over the heart. Jocelyn has been attending St. Abigail's Boarding school since she was 9 years old. Jocelyn is 15 now and in grade 10. Jocelyn loved attending St. Abigail she had lots of friends there and the teacher were all nice to her. Well except for Mrs. Montgomery but that probably has to do with her commenting on the fact that Mrs. Montgomery was over 50 and still lived with her mother.

Jocelyn heard a sound from the other room and slightly opened the closet door. It was Amanda getting out of her bed. Jocelyn hadn't noticed it was already 5:30 AM. Jocelyn opened the closet door all the way and then Amanda noticed Jocelyn standing in the closet. "Jocelyn why are you up so early?" asked Amanda. Jocelyn once again debated on wheatear she should tell Amanda about the dream she has had for the last four days. "I couldn't sleep" Replied Jocelyn briskly. Trying not to get to much attention from Amanda because Amanda could normally tell when Jocelyn lied "Honestly what's wrong Jocelyn you've woken up before 5:30 AM for 4 nights when you rarely wake up before 6:00AM and even then I have to drag you out of your bed and you keep blaming it on not being able to sleep. Jocelyn something's wrong and were best friends so just tell me what's the reason you're not sleeping" Amanda said questioningly. Jocelyn thought about if she should tell Amanda after all they are best friends but Jocelyn still felt as though she should keep her dream a secret. "I think I drank too much coffee. I probably should cut back" replied Jocelyn nervously. "I guess I'll have to watch how much coffee you drink from now on" stated Amanda. Jocelyn couldn't help but smile slightly. "Have fun with that, I drink alot when you're not around" Jocelyn said with a smirk. "I'm going for my shower now, I'll be back soon and while I'm gone don't drink any coffee" Amanda said with a smile

After Amanda left Jocelyn got dressed in her school uniform and brushed through her hair again. Jocelyn sat on the edge of her bed and thought about her dream she felt as though she wasn't getting a big part if her dream and as though she was suppose to know something she didn't . Jocelyn looked over her shoulder at her alarm clock it was almost 6:00 AM. Jocelyn went to her closet and got her black ballet flats that went with her uniform. Then Amanda walked in dressed in her St. Abigail school uniform. Amanda walked to the closet immediately and went to the shoe rack and took her black ballet flats. "Do you know what the cafeteria is serving for breakfast today?" Jocelyn questioned while she put her history textbook into her backpack trying to stay away from the previous conversation. "I think there serving waffles and breakfast sausage today." replied Amanda while she towel dried her wet hair. "Are you ready to go get breakfast?" Jocelyn asked Amanda as she pulled her black hair into a ponytail. "Just about just let me print my English essay" said Amanda as she pulled up the document on the computer. "The printer's out of ink!" Amanda shouted as she pulled out the empty ink cartridge from the printer. "I'm pretty sure there's some in the top right desk drawer" Jocelyn shouted across the room to Amanda as she sat on the edge of her bed and put on her shoes. "Found it!" shouted Amanda as she put the new ink cartridge into the printer. "Just let me print it then we're ready to go" Amanda said as she walked over to the computer to send her English essay to print. "There it's printed. Let's go" Amanda told Jocelyn as she put her essay in her English folder. Jocelyn picked up her backpack from her bed and swung it onto her back, and started to walk to the front door. "Wait for me" Amanda called to Jocelyn as she threw on her backpack and jogged after Jocelyn.

Jocelyn and Amanda made their way downstairs and walked across St. Abigail's campus it was colder than normal for early October in Asheville, North Carolina. Cold enough for Jocelyn to have grabbed her St. Abigail's school sweater that had the school emblem embroidered on the left over the heart just like her school blouse. Jocelyn spotted Natalie walking back toward the dorms. Natalie was one of Jocelyn's friends she'd been Natalie friend since they were both in grade 8. Natalie had brownish red hair that went perfectly with her porcelain skin and icy blue eyes. "Hey where are you going Natalie?" Jocelyn said as she stopped walking and turned toward Natalie. Natalie stopped walking mid-stride and turned toward Jocelyn and Amanda and said "I'm just going back to my room to pick up my English essay for Mrs. Smith's English class". Amanda and Natalie were both in Mrs. Smith's advanced English class. "Ok well make sure your back in time for class you know what Mrs. Smith said" Amanda Called after Natalie. "Next time you're late; you'll have detention for a month" both Natalie and Amanda Said together and laughed. Natalie walked back toward the dorm. "Mrs. Smith is a really nice teacher, but she can be kind of harsh don't you think?" Amanda said to Jocelyn as the neared the cafeteria. "Yeah, well if you were like me you would be in Mrs. Smith's regular English instead of her pre- grade 11 English class and you wouldn't have so many essay's" Jocelyn joked with Amanda who elbowed her lightly in the rib. As the two girls neared the Cafeteria's brown brick building with the black tiled roof. The two girls walked through to automatic doors of the cafeteria; even though the cafeteria looked aged it was well maintained and was very modern, inside all the appliances was stainless steel and sparkled and smelled of harsh cleaning chemicals.

Jocelyn and Amanda stood in the short breakfast line along the cold stainless steel counter that 's cook staff used to keep the meals warm, during meal hours. Jocelyn felt someone approach from behind her, she turned around to see who it was, and it was Noah Gelb who was in her 3rd period history and 5th period Math. Noah was one of the popular kids at 's he was also really nice and incredible good looking he had gray eyes and light golden brown hair with broad shoulders and a sculpted face, he also had an amazing smile. Jocelyn suddenly felt very nervous, the way she always did around Noah she had started liking him in grade 8, and she didn't know if he liked her yet. "Hey Noah" Jocelyn said as she played with the hem if her kilt. "Hey Jocelyn" Noah said with a smile. "Next!" the cafeteria lady hollered. "Jocelyn, I think she means you" Noah said with a little laugh. "Oh right" Jocelyn said embarrassed, that she completely forgot that she was in the cafeteria line. Jocelyn turned and walked toward the cafeteria lady on her way to the check out Jocelyn picked up 2 waffles a pack of maple syrup and a carton of chocolate milk.

Jocelyn quickly took her seat at the table she always sat at, with the people she always sat with, there wasn't ever much change at 's sometimes a new student would come, or an older teacher would die or leave, but no students ever left 's in the time Jocelyn had been there which had been a while, and nothing bad ever happened at 's except for the older teachers deaths, Jocelyn had grown so used to this never changing life at 's, that it didn't seem strange to her. "Hey has anyone seen Natalie?" asked Harmony ask she brushed one golden curl behind her ear. Harmony and Natalie were best friends they used to be roommates but now harmony was roommates with Lindsay Moretti and Natalie was roommate with Rebecca Young "Amanda and I saw her on our way here this morning; she said she was going back to her room to get her essay for Mrs. Smith's English class" Jocelyn said as she picked at her waffles. "Damn! I forgot my report on the table in my room!" Harmony said as she stood up taking her bag without finishing her breakfast "I'm going to go back to my room to pick up my up my report quickly and check on Natalie on my way to my room" Harmony said quickly as she jogged through the door of the cafeteria.

Jocelyn heard someone approaching behind her; she stood and turned around abruptly, and almost immediately ran into Noah. Jocelyn let out a small shriek. "Wow twice in under an hour. Aren't you jumpy today?" Noah joked with Jocelyn. Jocelyn blushed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Umm just a bit, I didn't really get a good night's sleep." Jocelyn said as she stepped around Noah.


End file.
